Night Without Hope
by TheBladedancer
Summary: The effects of my boredom and an aggravating muse. In short, it's a collection of poems about a few of Salvatore's characters. UPDATE: Malice has been added!
1. Explanation of Poetry

Heylo everyone,  
  
Yes, here I go again with the poem thing. As I said before, I know that poems are not given the worth of a candle in hell here, but I was bored (again) so I started typing random things. Well, they just so happened to become a poem, and you can imagine where that led.  
  
Yes, my friends! It led here, to this site! (Dude, did you guess that all on your own?!) Maybe, I'll write another poem one day for Drizzt or someone. I'm not sure what this is or where this is going, but I was bored and this poem popped into existence.  
  
_____________________________  
  
1. Zaknafein Do'Urden's poem - The first poem deals with Zaknafein Do'Urden on the night before he is sacrificed to Lloth by Malice. In case you don't remember....  
  
"Zaknafein sank down into his bed in an easy sleep, the most comfortable rest he had even know. Dreams did come to him this night, a rush of dreams. Far from the tumultuous, they only enhanced his comfort. Zak was free now of his secret, of the lie that had dominated every day of his adult life."  
  
(God, isn't Salvatore amazing?)  
  
2. Jarlaxle's poem - Just a random thing about how Jarlaxle carved his life into the drow society, defying the rules that say he is "just a male."  
  
3. Malice Do'Urden's poem - Does the priestess choose Lloth, or does Lloth choose the priestess? The process of being overwhelmed by an evil within that you cannot defeat. (Well, that's bleak.)  
  
-Enjoy for now! I'll add some more soon! 


	2. Zaknafein

Night Without Hope – Zaknafein Do'Urden

Fallen angels swarm around me in my sleep,

Whispering me to the secrets of the heavens.

I know in this dream-world that my

Hell still exists,

My city of evil and darkness.

And yet, as I lay in my pallet, 

Feeling nothing but the drugs of 

Tranquillity, soothing my bones 

As nothing else can,

I know that my terror and unrest 

Will never again plague me as I walk through my city of shadows. 

Heavenly happiness mingles in the air with 

Terrestrial pleasure, 

For I have once again found my soul, 

Which I thought I had lost so long ago. 

My companion has come to walk beside me, 

To help me hold the torch in this world of night. 

I am no longer alone in my journey, 

And never again shall I feel the 

Bitterness – the cold and damning bitterness – 

Of the night without hope. 

~Zaknafein Do'Urden 


	3. Jarlaxle

Night Without Hope – Jarlaxle

I have felt the worst feeling in the world—

To know that I have worth but to also

Understand in complete certainty that

My worth is shadowed by those of higher rank.

An unseen goddess rules over us with an iron fist,

But has any one of us seen her face,

To know without deny that this creature,

This Queen of Darkness, does indeed exist?

I for one have not,

And so I wait here in this city of intrigue and disaster,

Where the moon does not shine and where the

Hopeless die.

It is a constant night here where I am the inferior because of my gender,

Where I am tormented by this starless gloom,

In this night without Hope.

I try to carve my way out of the society that

Damns fellow drow, 

The way of life that curses both enemies and friends.

I cascade down the spiraling stair of the dangerous blend

Of danger and mystery.

I learn to walk the thin line, 

Bordering on the ultimate peril and the intrigue 

That makes my kin different from any other race in all of the world.

We are masters of this lightless world,

And no one can dare to compete.

Because of this, we compete amongst ourselves,

Letting our blades quench their thirst on the blood of our neighbors.

We have no friends, no laughter.

This is a world where one fell move will sweep you off your feet

And leave you dying in the dark.

I have managed to change the course of myself,

And I have become an actor in this play of chaos.

I broke through the ranks of the norm, 

And placed myself among those who decide fates.

But still my heart yearns,

As I know it ever will,

For a place where there is something more than

Ambition driving the souls around me.

I want to feel the sun of a world where there is hope.

~Jarlaxle


	4. Malice

Night Without Hope – Malice Do'Urden

I feel the power of the weapon in my hand,

Calling to me with its bloodthirsty hunger.

I try to deny it and forget its call,

But I know that this is a hunger that 

Cannot be satisfied by anything less than

The life of my fellow drow.

It is my choice to wield such a weapon,

To feel its power strengthen me like fire in the cold.

I chose to accept it, 

A present, they call it—a gift from the Dark Lady,

The goddess who listens to me in my 

Thoughts and in my prayers.

And I feel myself cringe in a new fear

As I wonder of the Lady's power.

Has she truly heard my unspoken words,

Those words that question her power and might?

Will she unleash her wrath upon me as she might do to an enemy?

Will my blasphemous thoughts mask me as a traitor,

And bring her most terrible tortures down upon me?

Will my thoughts betray me to my goddess

And leave my dying in the unforgiving streets

Of my city of evil?

The weapon senses my fears and instead of turning against me,

It comforts me, assuring me that Lloth will make everything as it should.

I have grown to accept this voice at my side, 

And who am I to say that its words are false?

I am nothing besides a vessel,

A tool for my goddess to use.

I do not have the right or the will to 

Question the decisions of the Queen that can so

Destroy me at her very whim.

And, with my weapon at my side,

Its long whips seething and screaming for the flesh of my kin,

I submit myself to the will of the

Queen of Spiders.

I turn my shoulder to the pleas of those to whom I deny mercy.

Who am I to give them compassion when the Dark Lady shows me none?

I let the power of the weapon overwhelm me,

And I lash out again and again,

Gaining assurance with each strike,

Beating and scourging the helpless before me

Until there is no life left.

And I falter back, disbelief consuming nearly every part

Of my mind.

I have killed? I have struck against

My fellow drow?

But against the weapon assures me of my goddess's dark and demonic

Pleasure in the kill.

I am satisfied.

In this unholy delight, I let the hunger of the weapon

Become my own hunger.

And I sink—fall—down into the night of 

My city,

Her city,

The city of Spiders.

I fall into the Night where there is no Hope.

~Malice Do'Urden


End file.
